


If You Want To View Paradise

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x21, Early!Klaine, Funeral, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x21 (Funeral) reaction fic.  Kurt Hummel gets a little help making magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To View Paradise

"Are you _sure_ you can't make it? My parents said we could go out for dinner after the movie, and they're letting me use my dad's car..."

Blaine sounded so disappointed, and Kurt felt awful. He hadn't seen Blaine all week. He had even turned down Blaine's offer to help him prepare for the Nationals solo auditions Jesse was making them endure, worried that Blaine's presence after so many days apart would be too distracting. And now, for possibly the first time ever, he was actually canceling a date with his boyfriend. 

"I'm really sorry, I've just been so busy this week, getting ready for Nationals and everything, and I've still got tons of stuff to do tonight." Kurt pulled into Quinn's driveway, hoping she knew how to make the chocolate fountain work, because he really shouldn't have to be the one to handle everything. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kurt heard Blaine sigh. "Okay, I get it. But you're still coming tomorrow, right?"

Shit. The Warblers were having some kind of fundraiser Saturday night, and Kurt had promised to come over early to help set up before the event. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what time he was supposed to get to Dalton. "Yes, definitely. Although... I might be a little late."

Silence. Sometimes Kurt wished Blaine would just say what he was thinking, instead of being so maddeningly polite. "I get it if you're upset. But I do have a good reason."

"Oh?"

"I have to go to a funeral."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine babbled instantly, any annoyance replaced with regret. "I didn't know. Whose funeral is it?"

"Coach Sylvester's sister. Finn and I are putting together the service, and the glee club is singing." Now that he said it out loud, it made even less sense than when he had tried to explain it to Burt the night before. Apparently Blaine thought so too.

"Um, Coach Sylvester's sister?" Blaine seemed to be struggling to figure out what to say. "Were you close?" he asked, confused.

"No, actually I never met her."

"Oh."

"I know what you're thinking - Coach Sue has been terrible to me, and to New Directions, so why would we do this?" Especially when he could be making out with his dreamy boyfriend instead. It was a puzzle Kurt hadn’t fully figured out himself, but he just knew it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It's hard to explain. And I'm sitting Quinn's driveway right now, and her mother is coming out with the chocolate fountain."

"Chocolate fountain?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." He sighed, wishing he had a clone so he could get everything done for the service and talk with Blaine at the same time. "I'm really sorry, I know I keep saying that and it’s not an explanation, but there's so much to do and I really have to go. If it makes it any better, I'm exhausted already and I would have been a terrible date tonight. Can I call you later?"

Kurt could feel the tension in the pause that followed, but then Blaine must have heard Mrs. Fabray and Quinn greeting him as he got out of the car, and realized the conversation had to be over. "Sure, call me when you're free," Blaine said sadly, and hung up before Kurt could say anything else.

Kurt ignored the slightly sick feeling in his stomach and turned his attention to Mrs. Fabray's detailed instructions on the use of the chocolate fountain, which apparently had a tendency to act up if not treated with the appropriate care. Then he drove over to McKinley where Mercedes and Rachel had been going through the prop room, pulling out brightly colored knee high mushrooms from some long-ago production of Alice in Wonderland. They poked around the costume shop, getting into a ridiculously time-wasting debate over whether they should wear costumes, but Kurt finally decided that Rachel was right that wearing a Wonka-esque purple suit would be a step too far (although if he had more time to prepare it, a formal suit with just a subtle purple shout-out to the Candyman would definitely have been the way to go). 

By the time they had loaded all the mushrooms into the car, carefully arranging them so that they wouldn't roll around and get dented, it was after nine o'clock and Kurt felt like he was going to collapse. "Rachel, do you know if Finn got the cellophane?" 

"I'm not sure why you'd think I would know that, Kurt. Finn and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment. And cellophane was his assignment, not mine."

Kurt groaned. He had meant to text Finn a reminder after their pointless attempt at helping Coach Sue clean out Jean’s room, but he had forgotten. Even if Finn had made it to the party store before it closed, they would still have to assemble everything tonight. And despite the detailed instructions he had left Sam and Puck, he doubted they had made much progress on the gumdrops, either. Hopefully Tina and Mike had finished the photo slideshow and emailed it to him to look over. Although he didn't see how they could screw it up, he never knew with the two of them. Mike seemed so calm, but he figured there must be more lurking under the surface for him to get along so well with Tina.

When he got home, the sight of Finn in in front of the television watching baseball nearly sent steam pouring out of his ears. "Finn? What are you doing? We don't have time -" 

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine cut off his rant, cheerfully racing down the stairs and nearly crashing into him. "Come on up, I want to show you what we did." Blaine was looking stunning in tight dark jeans and a short sleeved white Henley, his hair a little tousled from where he must have been pulling at it, and Kurt found himself staring in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" he finally stuttered out, obediently following Blaine to his room.

"It's kind of a long story," Blaine said with a wink, and Kurt grimaced as he realized he had never called Blaine back. He appeared to have been forgiven, however, or at least whatever Blaine was so excited about was distracting him from their earlier conversation. Blaine opened the door to Kurt's bedroom with a flourish. "Ta da."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. His room was filled with giant pieces of make believe candy - three foot tall lollipops covered in green and purple cellophane, candy gumdrops made out of plastic sand pails and what looked like paper mâché, and cardboard painted to look like orange and lemon slices. It was even more fantastic than he had imagined, everything so much larger than life, brightly sparkling and shining with color. "Do you like it?"

"Blaine, it's amazing." Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. "But how...?"

"I stopped over to give you these." Blaine picked up a bouquet of daisies from the desk and held them out to Kurt. "I had already picked them from my mom's garden when we talked, and I figured I might as well drive over and give them to you, even if we couldn't spend time together tonight. Finn and Sam were here, and they were kind of struggling with the decorations. I showed them how to work the hot glue gun, and, well, one thing kind of led to another." Blaine grinned shyly.

"They made you make everything, didn't they? The curse of competency."

"Sam actually did a nice job on the orange slices, before he had to go home, and Finn made a gum drop. That red one," Blaine explained, pointing at a lopsided lump. "It doesn't matter, I had fun. And it looked like you guys were going to be up all night if you didn't get some help, and you said you were already tired..." Blaine's smile dimmed, as if suddenly uncertain about his welcome, and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend ever. Not only do I get to see you tonight, but you have saved the New Directions from another near disaster." Blaine laughed, and the sound made Kurt's heart sing. "Seriously, I can't even tell you how much this means to me."

"Yeah?" Blaine blushed, and then a mischievous grin came over his face as he bounced on his toes and looked around the room. "Does it fulfill your wildest candy filled fantasies?" he asked, touching a fingertip to Kurt's mouth and looking at him through his long lashes.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him further into his room, swiftly closing the door behind them. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he raised a hand to Blaine's shoulder, tracing his thumb along his collarbone. "That is not an appropriate topic of conversation for when my father is in the house," he whispered into Blaine's ear. 

"No? Why not?" Blaine's arms settled firmly around Kurt's back, although their hips remained a gentlemanly distance apart.

"Because my fantasies don't have anything to do with fake candy," Kurt said, daring to put a hand on Blaine's narrow waist, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt, and wishing he could slide his hand up under the fabric. Kurt slowly raised his eyes up over Blaine's chest and up to his darkening eyes. "On the other hand, your lips look delicious."


End file.
